The life and death of Matthew Harris
by The Final Shadow
Summary: Matthew Harris was a normal school boy, until he met a timelord that believed he was an alien with malicious intent. This is the story of Matthew Harris, this is the story of how he dies. Heavily OC oriented


Diary entry 1:  
I wake up early every morning. I think its to escape the confines of my own mind, most people see sleeping as a sweet relief, a way to escape the mundanenss of normal, average, human life. For me, its nothing less than a direct route to hellish torments of my own brains creation. Every night when i close my mind and drift off to sleep, i am submitted to violent visions of death and destruction. But i guess that im going a little too personal a little too quickly. My name is Matthew Harris, im an average school boy, just turned sixteen, in okay shape. Some people tell me that im handsome and that my intelligence will see me through far, and i guess i have the girlfriend and grades to prove that. But none of them know the truths of what im about to tell you. None of them know the truths of my own mind.  
Writing things down in a diary is funny, but, im treating you like a person, and so far, your very good at listening. Because of that, i feel like i can trust you, i mean, your really just paper and pen, so im pretty sure that you purposely tell anybody my secrets, so, because of that, i'll tell you more about the dreams. Like i said, they come every night, without fail, and its always the same event. The world, burning, every star being extinguished, another planet entering the orbit of our world. Its quick, disjointed, and so very gruesome. Every night i witness thousands of people die, at the hands of creatures that are far to gruesome to be described. Although, one form of creature seems to be mechanical and almost resembles a pepper pot.  
Theres something else though, something i cant quite place. There is this sound, something deep and ancient and filled with knowledge beyond explanation. It's silly, because im sure i've heard that sound in the real world more than once as well. But that cant be, can it? Could it be that some how my night mares are becoming a reality?  
End of entry.  
I sighed loudly, a prolonged almost groan like noise and placed my pen down next to the pad which was sat on an old oak desk. It had been my mums idea to start a Diary, she thought that it would help me ease my thoughts. So far it hadnt been working. But then what was there to expect after one single entry. I sure as hell wasnt expecting some kind of extreme revelation to come upon me after one morning of writing in a tattered blue notebook. I gave a light chuckle and flipped the notebook shut. It was saturday and i had plans.  
These plans included meeting up with three other friends and going to the cinema in westfield, the movie of choice? A kind of indie love story called "Safety not guaranteed". It was about time travel and the like, so, as a natural nerd i followed along and agreed, to the obvious dissapointment of my girlfriend who did not share my love for the subject of time travel. That didn't bother me at all, there were plenty of other aspects of each other that melded so well with one another that people were surprised it took us so long to get together. I smiled at the thought of my girlfriend as i raised myself from the desk chair and shrugged on a denim coat.  
As i walked out of the house's front door i stopped dead in my tracks, cocking my head to one side. I thought i could hear it again, that sound, that sound from my nightmares. with a hard swallow i dismissed it and moved forward, digging my hands hard into my jackets pocket and tilting my head downward, consoling myself that there was nothing wrong at all. The sky was a light blue, not a cloud in sight, but a usual cold chill in the air that caused my breath to come out in a steamy fog. i powered forward, casting my gate aside and not bothering to close it behind me, my heart rate rising. I took a quick glance over my shoulder, there were no creatures. Just a single man in a tweed jacket with a rather dapper bow tie. He caught my eye instantly, staring at me intensely, as if sizing me up and studying me. Almost like a lion stalking its pray, i suppressed a shiver and continued on my way. Turning away from the man and sprinting as soon as i had seen that my bus had pulled up to the station.  
three hours later and the four of us emerged from the cinema grinning, the movie had been good, very good. It was everything that it had promised to be, time travel, a little bit of love and some humorous comedy to boot. the other three began a conversation of which i felt strangely seperate from, for one reason only. The man in the bow tie and tweed jacket. He was standing across from me in the cinema lobby.  
"Ive got something to sort out" i choked out to my friends, my head beginning to pound.  
"Yeah sure" Someone said, but i was too focused to make out who. A light sweat had broken out over my forehead and i walked over to the man. Each footstep felt long and heavy, time seeming to slow down to a near standstill. I reached him and we stood in front of eachother, for a second neither one saying a single word, then his eyes narrowed.  
"Whatever you are, whoever you are, i'll give you one chance to get off of this planet, these people are under my protection, im the Doctor, the oncoming storm and if you value your continuing existence then leave, now." He said, each word laced with menace, i looked into his eyes, waiting for him to laugh, smile, back down, but he looked deadly serious.  
"I dont understand what you mean" i replied ,trying to portray my sincerity.  
"What do you mean you dont understand." He said impatiently, "Look, ive given you your chance to leave this world, i'll take you back if you want." The man called the doctor continued, his eyes still burning with a ferocity that i had never seen before.  
"Leave this world? what do you mean leave this world? I come from this world, and how would you take me anyway?" I asked, suddenly thinking that this man was crazy.  
"What do you mean that you come from this world" The doctor gasped, whipping out a tube with a crystal on the end and pushing a button, which in turn shone a bright light into my eyes.  
"Hey, what is that" i said, squinting at the harsh light.  
"Sonic screwdriver, im scanning you, now be quiet" He said, shushing me at the end. I instantly began to feel compulsed to be quiet, but i fought against that urge.  
"What do you mean scanning me" I gasped, the light shut off.  
"Just that, and my readings are very peculiar indeed." He said, taking a step back with a small smile on his face.  
"What do they say?" i questioned, my blood running ice cold and a strange tingle forming at my fingertips.  
"Well" He said, his grin widening, "Your only half human!" My mouth opened in a wide 'O' of surprise and i felt a dark headache creep at the edges of my vision, i immediately passed out.

-xXx-  
Nightmare, pain, torment. When my mind sank into the dark realms of passing out it re-awakened in a familliar setting. The sky was burnt orange and the grass a deep red, trees with silver leaves and two stars in the sky. It was a thoroughly alien world to the Earth that i come from. It would have been rather beautiful if not for the destruction around me. Robotic like creatures with eyestalks flew around the immediate area, blasting people left and right twice with beams of light, causing their skeleton to be illuminated from within and their heads to be thrown back in a silent scream of pain.  
More than once i heard the word 'Dalek' exclaimed and light fired by rifles of the people at ground level, hitting the Daleks undersides and causing many of them to crash, violently, to the ground in hunks of charred metal and organic matter from within. Beside me was a woman and a man, the woman had gingerish hair and was calling out the name 'Doctor'. My entire world shook, and slowly seeped to darkness.

Post chapter notes:  
Thats all i can be bothered to do with this chapter, so i hope you enjoyed it. It took me a while to formulate the story line that i have got going in my head, its all about the OC at the end of the day, but, there will be some adventures and he will be there through the angels of manhatten, the one with the cloud at christmas and as the new series aires, that as well. Please leave reviews as they will make the chapters longer and more detailed, as well as that, i hope to release each chapter on a thursday of every week. Thank you for reading.


End file.
